Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =Firefighter Rescues Bear Cub From California Wildfire= * Police now have the arsonist in custody. It came as no shock to real Americans that the perpatrator was a bear. --Grazon 20:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) =Biologist Catches Giant Stingray= * This one's for you Croc Hunter. --Randroid 09:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) * Mah ELEPHANT is MELTIN! --GeorgeM 20:14, 27 July 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Speaks In Berlin, Germany= * Death Star Attacks Berlin Victory Column --GeorgeM 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Ich bin ein Weiner! =The Greatest Maverick Ever Greets Friends At The German Village Establishment In Columbus, Ohio= *Introducing McCain's crack team of midget female Secret Service agents. --GeorgeM 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) =Over 9,000 Barrels Of Oil Spilled Closing Portion Of The Mississippi River= *Didn't think The Mississipi could get any dirtier --Lord Jules 4:23 30 July 2008 (UTC) *"You got oil in my Mississippi!" "You got Mississippi in my oil!" Two great tastes that taste great together. --Dirpants 07:55, 29 July 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Delivers Speech About Aid= *Abtinence is the only proven way of preventing Aid. --GeorgeM 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *See, aids are only bad when there's more than one of 'em. If there's just one aid, that's a good thing. --Dirpants 07:43, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *I don't see a president in that pic. =Cyclists Compete In 2008 Tour De France= =Attendees Enter 2008 Comic Con= =Lance Armstrong Gets To Meet The Greatest Maverick Ever= *"Look! Isn't that Matthew McConaughey?" --GeorgeM 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *"How dare you accuse me of trying to steal Lance's one remaining testis!" --Dirpants 07:36, 29 July 2008 (UTC) While McCain was astutely answering yet another serious question about Chzechslovakia, Lance felt a little bile come up in his throat that he wasn't sure he could keep down this time. *"The old fart crapped his pants again." =The Dalai Lama Gets To Meet Lindsay Graham And The Greatest Maverick Ever= *"Here we go 'round the mulberry *cough* *hack* Bush..." --GeorgeM 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *"... *wheeze* ..." --GeorgeM 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Meets With French President Nicolas Hussein Sarkozy= *"No, you're not allowed to do the fist bump. Just shake my hand before you embarrass yourself even more." --Dirpants 07:41, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *Good one! -- --OHeL 00:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) *"Obama trumps Sarkozy in a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors", the final victory of his recent world tour." =Ford Model T Celebrates 100th Anniversary= *C. Everett Koop is celebrating! --GeorgeM 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) We bought this one for John McCain when he turned 16. =Barack Hussein Obama Meets With Britain's Prime Minister Gordon Hussein Brown= =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Attends ASEAN Regional Forum= *Which one is not like the others?--Mr SmokesTooMuch 22:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *"Number 3... that's the one who robbed the liquor store." --OHeL 00:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) * Number 3. Thats the one who committed the war crimes =Photographer Detained At Site Of Oil Spill= OK Guys! I think we've found the White House Leak!